Usuario discusión:Frans/Archivo 3
cronologia ¿sabes algo de el cambio de cronología de los episodios? hace dos semanas el episodio 401 y el 408 los dos que vi hace dos semanas, en especial tenían por cronología los días 92-93 y 98-99 respectivamente y ahora es días 90-91 y 95-96 este cambio también se ha llevado recientemente a cabo en la lostpedia inglesa ¿sabes algo de eso? saludos Carrasco Con que lo intentes bastará. Si después de eso sigue igual entonces lo echaré para siempre. , 30 abr 2008 Respuesta Bueno; hablando sobre ese tema, tienes razón, no soy responsable por las páginas que hago de forma traducida, entonces mejor que seguir haciendo eso y comenzar a hacer los míos, de hecho he estado haciendo los planos de cada estación, además de "lost conections". Bueno a raíz de esto voy a reparar los daños que hice. Por otro lado, el diario la hora hizo una referencia de la lostpedia en español, ya te paso la noticia Saludos luis carrasco 10:07 1 may 2008 (PDT) :Dios, no estoy seguro de que el chaval haya pillado la idea... : ::Entendido. Vigilaré sus pasos. :: :::Frans, he visto lo último que ha hecho carrasco y a veces encuentro frases realmente disparatadas: solo peuden haber sido hechas por un traductor automático. Voy a expulsarlo definitiva e indefinidamente. Este chico no aprende. ::: , 14 mayo 2008 Emisiones Hey, Frans. Oye, ¿por qué pones que el es un nuevo episodio en AXN si el previo ( ) también lo es? Por esa regla de tres, también tendrías que poner "Nuevo episodio" en el que va a emitir la ABC, ¿no? , 9 mayo 2008 :Ah, vale. Pero creo que si lo haces para AXN también tienes que hacerlo para ABC. ::Lo sé, sólo lo consideraba un poco confuso. En fin, déjalo. :: Infobox episodios Hey, Frans. Nada importante: solo quería pedirte que en las Infobox de los episodios pusieras los nombres de los personajes en los que están centrados los episodios poniendo solo el nombre (o alias más usado, como Sawyer en vez de James). Re:Gracias ¡Buf! ¡Pues eso no es nada! Me paso el día corrigiendo, jeje, pero está bueno que vengan a agradecértelo de vez en cuando. Gracias a ti. Re:Emisión Quinta Temporada En mi opinión, debemos dejar siempre la fecha de estreno que está oficialmente prevista. Es posible que haya huelga de actores, pero mientras la ABC siga diciendo que se estrena la última semana de enero, debemos seguir con esa fecha. Además, aunque haya huelga, es seguro que terminará mucho antes como para que puedan grabar un buen puñado de episodios, de no ser todos, teniendo tanto tiempo como tienen. Este año la cadena se arriesgó emitiendo los 8 primeros capítulos de la cuarta cuando aún no había terminado la huelga de guionistas, pero al final siempre acaba saliéndose con la suya. Lo dicho, creo que mientras lo oficial sea "última semana de enero de 2009", debemos dejarlo así. Si se aplaza (ojalá que no) lo ponemos como noticia. P.D. Hace apenas unos minutos que he visto la finale... y aún no he podido volver a encajarme la mandíbula... XD OMFG!! P.D.D. Hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque hace unos días vi en Youtube el comentario de un degenerado que iba revelando la identidad del muerto del ataúd a los cuatro vientos, y yo lo leí sin querer (Obviamente, le llamé de todo). ARGH! P.D.D.D. ¡¡Otra vez a esperar 8 meses!! Voy a ver si me puedo congelar en la nevera... , a 8 meses del siguiente capítulo Las partes de la finale OK, con la encuesta y el vídeo. Quería comentarte otra cosita: este año nos ha llegado la finale en un sólo archivo (ejem), y quería saber si te parecería bien que fusionásemos las partes 2 y 3 de "There's no place like home". Hasta en Lostpedia - EN han puesto que son dos partes juntas. Es posible que luego en nuestros países tomen la super-sabia decisión de mutilarlo en dos, pero sinceramente, no sé por dónde se puede cortar este capítulo (que tiene múltiples líneas argumentales), y si lo hicieran le cortarían mucho el rollo a quien lo esté viendo. ¿Cómo lo ves? Este año podríamos hacer una excepción. Si luego lo dividen, lo ponemos como nota. , 31 de mayo de 2008 Nueva Lost Experience Por lo que he visto en la pagina "lost Chile"... http://foro-lostchile.blogspot.com/2008/06/el-tercer-lost-experience_5819.html hay publicidad sobre un nuevo juego de realidad alternativa. por favor, como administrador podrias poner una noticia sobre ello, con el video correspondiente: http://es.lostpedia.com/wiki/Octagon_Global_Recruiting ahi ta todo pd1: el articulo yo hise yo XD pd2: mi correo es niko_1516@live.cl , por si me podrias agregar al messenger, para asi conervsar sobre lost y el proximo jra saludos y animo, que siga así lostpedia!!! Zonas protegidas sin actualizar Hola. Las páginas que te comentaba que estaban protegidas y sin actualizar son: Portal:Los Otros, Portal:Personajes secundarios y Portal:Personajes principales. Creo que estaría bien ponerlas como ahora las tiene lostpedia (inglés). Pequeña corrección Hey, Frans una tontería: en la pregunta que haces en la encuesta (¿Cuál personaje del carguero te gusta?), sería más adecuado escribirla así: "¿Qué personaje del carguero te gusta más?". Nada más. :De nuevo, hay otro pequeño error en la pregunta "¿Crees que este año "Lost" gane como "Mejor Serie Dramática" en los Emmy?". :Hay dos formas correctas: :*"¿Crees que Lost debe ganar como "Mejor Serie Dramática" en los Emmy?" :*"¿Crees que Lost ganará como "Mejor Serie Dramática" en los Emmy?" :Ambas son correctas gramaticalmente, pero la que más sentido tiene es la primera. Saludos. : , 22 julio 2008 Ausencia Frans, este fin de semana voy a estar ausente, sin poder acercarme a un computador. Como estamos con esto de la Comic Con, si sale alguna noticia antes de que yo vuelva (vuelvo el lunes por la mañana en España, noche del domingo en Chile), ponla. En principio, no hará falta poner nada hasta el lunes cuando yo llegue, porque creo que el panel de Lost acaba el domingo, pero si ves algo importante, ponlo en las noticias. El artículo de la semana lo pondré yo el lunes. Estaría bien que mantuvieras actualizado el artículo de Octagon Global, que seguro habrá que hacerlo, y crear los nuevos que vayan saliendo. Dejo Lostpedia en tus manos xD Gracias , 24 julio 2008 :Ya he vuelto! Gran trabajo el que has hecho, aunque seguramente seguiré necesitando tu ayuda con "El Proyecto", porque parece que va a dar trabajo... : , 28 julio 2008 Mejorar Portada Una pregunta que quería hacerte, Frans: ¿no habría alguna manera de reducir la altura de la plantilla Spoiler de la Portada? Creo que hay un gran espacio vacío arriba y abajo de las letras que avisan de los spoilers. ¿Podrías ajustarlo más, para que quedara más apretado? Así se vería mejor el contenido de la página sin tener que descender tanto con las flechas para verlo todo. Ya sé que solo son un par de pulgadas, pero creo que el cambio se notaría. A ver qué me dices. Nos vemos! , 31 julio 2008 :Ha quedado bien, aunque esperaba notar más diferencia xD. Lo único malo es que ahora veo el fondo de las señales rojas de color negro, como en algunos logos Dharma. ¿Te pasa a ti tambien? ::No, no, el vídeo conservémoslo, que tiene bastante éxito. Lo que me extraña de las imagenes es que antes las veía sin fondo negro. No me gusta mucho dejar de usar el explorer, pero puede que algun dia lo haga, si no tengo mas remedio... ::: , 1 agosto Vídeo Hey, Frans. Oye, ya no me quedan ideas para el vídeo de la próxima semana. Pero estaba pensando en uno muy bueno que no sé si ya hemos puesto (lo cual tampoco importaría mucho). ¿Tú recuerdas si pusimos el Speed Painting de Locke? Te dejo aquí el enlace a ver si tú te acuerdas: http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=8K_NQe57C-k :Perfecto. Re:Aniversario No está mal la idea. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien cuándo era el aniversario de nuestro wiki :P A mi me parece bien si hacemos esto, aunque la verdad es que no me apetece mucho organizarlo esta vez, porque ya estoy hasta el cuello con "The Project", los artículos de la semana, y otras cosillas. Podrías buscar a alguien para que te ayudase si requiere mucho trabajo (que no creo, por lo que he visto solo son un monton de encuestas). Luego lo anunciamos en noticias un par de dias antes y ya está. , 24 ago 2008 Navigation bar Hey Frans, is the navigation bar on the homepage supposed to be so tiny? Greetings -- 10:44 24 ago 2008 (PDT) *Okay^^ Just saw your "This user is able to contribute with an advanced level of English." template. So I thought: let's try this out^^ -- 11:16 26 ago 2008 (PDT) **Often there is just a command like , or |} missing. -- 15:09 26 ago 2008 (PDT) ***You're welcome -- 01:02 27 ago 2008 (PDT) XD Ostras, menudo lapsus con lo de las estaciones. Sí, claro, pon primavera, menuda cabeza tengo xD Por cierto, DerAndre se refiere a la barra de navegación de la izquierda, que en la Portada se ve muy pequeña. Él pregunta si es normal que se vea tan pequeña. Lo cierto es que no siempre fue así. ¿Tú sabes algo, y yo se lo comunico? Detallito en Portada Hey, Frans, debajo del bloque del vídeo en la Portada hay un }}. No he podido encontrarlo en el código, a ver si tú tienes más suerte y lo quitas. , 30 ago 2008 Encuesta Acabo de cambiar la encuesta. Te lo digo porque creo que, casualmente, tú también lo ibas a hacer ahora. , 1 sep 2008 :Hey Frans, para la encuesta del 26 de noviembre podríamos preguntar algo de actualidad. Yo había pensado en "¿Te gusta la canción de The Fray para la nueva temporada de Lost?" : , 23 nov 2008 :He adelantado la nueva encuesta. : , 9 dic 2008 Trabajo Frans, últimamente te veo desocupado y la Lostpedia no está muy movida salvo por mí. Ya sé que tu nivel de inglés no te permite traducir grandes cantidades de palabras, pero se me ocurre que hay páginas que no necesitan eso: las de actores, por ejemplo, con que veas como están traducidas algunas, y con que almenos pongas la plantilla infobox, la imagen y la categoría correspondiente, ayudarás mucho a crecer nuestra cuenta de artículos. , 16 sept 2008 :Ya que vas a tener más tiempo, recuerda que los artículos de estrellas invitadas son cortos y fáciles de hacer, lo que nos hará subir la cuenta de artículos vertiginosamente. : , 3 oct 2008 Videos *Oye, ¿tu sabes como subir videos?, es que quiero subir un video a mi pagina de usuario.Gracias de antemano(y de paso, me puedes decir como subir fotos.Que se olvido).--Lost108 16:58 20 sep 2008 (PDT). *Sobre los videos acabo de aprender por cuenta propia, asi que no te molestes, ahora te pido que si pedes pasar por mi pagina de discusion y ensenarme a subir fotos (como ya mencione, se me olvido como). --Lost108 17:40 20 sep 2008 (PDT) Respuesta Exacto. Cuando una va de dura decimos "tía dura". , 25 sept 2008 Nueva extensión Frans, los otros admins me avisan de que algunas páginas como la portada se ven extrañas debido a que puede que haya una etiqueta del tipo , , , y demás. Como tú eres el maestro del HTML, te pido que mires el código de la portada a ver si encuentras alguna etiqueta que no esté cerrada. Yo he mirado pero no lo encuentro. Esto puede ocurrir en otras páginas en las que ocurra lo mismo. Antes esto no ocurría pero han cambiado la extensión por petición de la Lostpedia francesa. Así están las cosas. , 28 sept 2008 Re:Vídeo Como vale la pena intentarlo, voy a ver si puedo convencerte, y de paso que aprendas algo xD. Una toma es cuando en el rodaje cierran la claqueta y empiezan a rodar ("Acción!" - Clack!). Cuando el director dice: "corten, toma buena", es que esa toma ha quedado bien y la usarán en el montaje final de la película. Las tomas malas son las que no tienen el resultado esperado por el director y son deshechadas. No obstante, algunas de ellas salen mal pero con divertidos resultados (que un actor se eche a reír, por ejemplo), por lo que a veces, especialmente en las comedias, son mostradas en los créditos finales. Al no ser tomas "reales" de la película, pero tampoco son "malas" porque las muestran, las llaman "tomas falsas". No sé si habrás visto algunas películas de Pixar como Toy Story 2, Monstruos S.A., etc, donde crearon tomas falsas intencionadamente como recurso humorístico al final de la película. En fin, no creo que en tu país a esto se le llame "errores de grabación", porque creo que te confundes con los gazapos. Bloopers o gazapos es cuando en la película final el espectador detecta un error (se ve un micrófono, etc.) que al director se le escapó. Eso sería un "error de grabación". Si aun así no te he convencido, dímelo, pero no puedo poner una palabra inglesa cuando tengo disponible la traducción (de "blooper" a gazapo) o algo que no signifique lo mismo (errores de grabación). Se trata de escribir bien. Lo de las diferencias lingüísticas no me importa. Ahem... ¿hay drama? , 28 sept :Claro que te entiendo, y no quiero que te quedes así, que me siento mal. Sólo te pedía que me dijeras otra palabra que te gustara y fuera válida. Pero si la única adecuada es "tomas falsas"... Estoy seguro de que allá en Chile también se usa. Te aseguro que yo no impondré la lengua por gustos personales. No te enfades, colega. : , 28 sept Problema infobox de actores Oye, Frans, he ampliado la plantilla de estrellas invitadas pero no sé por qué en esta Lostpedia se alinea a la izquierda, cuando debería ser a la derecha. ¿Tú sabrías encontrar por qué pasa esto? :En principio el problema no debería ser por las nuevas extensiones, porque eso también les afecta a ellos. La plantilla sin embargo a ellos se les ve bien y a nosotros, no. : , 2 oct 2008 :::Lástima. :( Titulos DVD Frans, los títulos en español de los capítulos se escriben sin mayúsculas. , 5 oct 2008 Titulos Oficiales de las Missing Pieces Hola Frans: Como sabrás, en el disco de material adicional del DVD de la cuarta temporada están incluidas las Missing Pieces. Mi pregunta es si edito los titulos con los que salen en el DVD o los dejarán con la traducción de Lostpedia. Saludos :Si los del DVD no son un disparate, hazlo. ¡Pero sin mayusculas excepto en la primera palabra! : ::XD Cuida bien esto en mi ausencia Me marcho, Frans... ¡Pero sólo durante un mes! Seguro que pensabas que ya ibas a poder mandar a tu gusto! xD Resulta que tengo que ir a vivir a otro piso porque hacen obras en mi casa. El piso en cuestión no tiene PC (y dudo que hasta tenga tele, aunque me han dicho que sí la hay), así que no podré estar plenamente disponible para Lostpedia. Puede que en alguna ocasión entre, al estar conectado en los PCs de la universidad, pero serían casos muy aislados. No podría, por ejemplo, subir el artículo de la semana los domingos. Dejo entonces esa tarea en tus manos durante las próximas 4 semanas, empezando mañana día 12. No temas, he anticipado los próximos artículos. Entra en la página Artículos 4 semanas (temporal) y copia cada semana un nuevo artículo de la semana, tanto en Portada como en los archivos... bueno, tú ya sabes cómo va esto xD. Y poco más tengo que decirte. Ah, me gustaría ver creados unos cuantos artículos más cuando vuelva: ya sabes, algunos de actores invitados (regenerando toda esa basura que había creado JeanPiiX, el tipo que baneaste) y alguna otra cosa que puedas para compensar mi ausencia. Cuida también del rebaño (los usuarios). El destino de ES-Lostpedia está en tus manos, Frans... ¡Chao! PD. No te olvides de ir subiendo los vídeos de "Preparando la Quinta Temporada" cada semana. Y mi encuesta debe durar hasta el 6 de noviembre como mínimo. :OK. , 12 oct 2008 Curiosidad Oye Frans, que sabes sobre todoseries.com, una cuenta en youtube. Eso no mas por ahora.--Lost108 02:23 19 oct 2008 (PDT) Acerca del episodio 4x09 en lostpedia.es pone que ben fue trasladado a tunez el 21 de octubre del 2005 y en lostpedia.com pone que ben fue trasladado a tunez el 24 de octubre que edicion es la correcta? *Usuario:MichaelDawson *Usuario_Discusión:MichaelDawson Nueva Version de Logo de Canal 13 Hola: Subi una nueva version del logo de Canal 13, si te gusta puedes editarlo en la plantilla de emisiones y noticias :) Esta es la nueva version: http://es.lostpedia.com/wiki/Imagen:Logo_canal_13_chile.png De a poco voy a portando mas xd Saludos, 17:25 31 oct 2008 (PDT) ::q buena q te haya gustado ::xdd no he estado de vacaciones :P es que cada vez encontraba menos articulos que editar y me daba paja crear nuevos xdd y despues con el tiempo se me fue la costumbre de entrar a la pagina, pero ya voy a empezar a aportar mas xP :: 21:16 31 oct 2008 (PDT) Noticia Hola de nuevo Te queria hacer una sugerencia... en Facebook crearon un grupo que se llama "YO QUIERO VER LOST A LAS 22 HRS. POR CANAL 13", te venia a proponer que lo pongas en las noticias de la portada para tener mas miembros en ese grupo y si a lo mejor C13 hace algo... Yo ya me uni xdd Este es el link del grupo: http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=34627717658 Saludos 19:53 1 nov 2008 (PDT) ::Ok, gracias :: 21:16 1 nov 2008 (PDT) PD: Ya te acepté como amigo en Facebook xd Re:Correo electrónico Voy por partes: *Buena idea lo del correo, aunque preferiría que la dirección no estuviera en la plantilla Bienvenido, porque está quedando muy apretada. O si no, podríamos quitar lo de "Seremos tu constante...". *Mi correo es javierbegil@hotmail.com *Ya he visto que le has quitado la negrita a la frase de la noticia, y mejor así, que no me he fijado que se confundía un poco con un titular. *En cuanto a lo del artículo, estoy en ello. Si hoy no subo ninguno a la página provisional, ocúpate tú de hacerlo el domingo. Volveré el martes a mi casa (y esperemos que las obras no me hayan cortado la línea ADSL). *Otra cosa, he visto que te han sugerido que subas otra noticia para pedir cambio de horario de Lost en Chile, pero con la noticia que subiste notando este cambio ya es suficiente. No hace falta repetir la misma información, ya se entiende que no estamos de acuerdo con que retrasen la emisión. Un saludo. :He añadido otro artículo para que lo subas este domingo. He elegido el de la ABC, pese a que tiene muchos enlaces rojos y de que tengo la extraña sensación de que ya fue artículo de la semana (aunque no lo he visto en el archivo, ¿puedes comprobarlo tú?) RE: Adorno Navideño 2008 Listo. Lo hice, no se logra un buen efecto, pero eso era lo que querías xd Hice dos versiones porsiaca http://i34.tinypic.com/21ozuqv.png http://i35.tinypic.com/2010lyc.png Ojalá sean de tu gusto Saludos! 13:21 9 nov 2008 (UTC-3) Imagen Una cosita, Frans: habría que cambiar la imagen de la noticia del estreno de la T5 porque pone "2 hour season premiere", cuando sabemos que ahora va a ser de 3 horas. Es poco importante, lo sé, pero mira a ver si puedes encontrar la nueva imagen. , 10 nov 2008 He vuelto Por fin vuelvo a estar en casa. "There's no place like home"!... jeje. Hay algo que quería decirte: creo que no es necesario que comentemos en una noticia las audiencias de Lost después de su estreno en una cadena, sobretodo si no ocurre nada fuera de lo normal al respecto. Para la próxima vez, recuerda que no somos un blog y que por tanto no debemos colgar noticias cada día. Bueno eso, era todo, me alegro de volver! , 11 nov 2008 Fondo Humm...este fondo nuevo...realmente crees que es mejor que al anterior? Creo que, como wiki, Lostpedia debe ser blanca y futurista, y debe dar sensación de limpio. Yo prefiero aproximarme al modelo inglés, no al francés. ¿Realmente te importa este cambio? Si es así, lo llevamos a encuesta. Pero por favor, no me obligues a ello, porfa porfa... Dejalo como estaba... , 13 nov 2008 Re: Ausencia No te preocupes. , 16 nov 2008 :Vaya, hombre, ahora que me estaba acostumbrando al dulce sabor de la tiranía xDD :Es broma, bienvenido. , 19 nov 2008 Fin del Proyecto Hola, Frans. Ayer terminó el JRA de Dharma, así que ya puedes ir quitando el bloque del juego en la Portada. 19 nov Re:Mensaje DVD Nuestra plantilla de emisiones está dividida por canales y no por países como en Lostpedia inglesa, así que descarto poner el aviso allí, porque sería muy engorroso. En cuanto a una noticia, no lo creo necesario pues ya publicamos lo más importante: la fecha de lanzamiento, y no hay que poner noticias para todo. La única opción es el Sitenotice. Tampoco ocupa tanto: en cuanto pasa un rato te acostumbras, y como solo va a estar 4 días, no creo que haya que montar un drama. Afiliados Habría que quitar a Lostzilla de los afiliados. Nunca nos han tenido a nosotros; su página no permite más inclusiones. Um.... y a Carlost. :OK, pues solo Lostzilla. Videos Hey, Frans, te queria hablar sobre las promos. Creo que, siguiendo un poco nuestra política antispoiler, no deberíamos poner tantas promos en la página de la T5, ya que parece estar saturada y muchas promos son montajes de las originales (el trailer y la cancion). Creo que deberíamos dejar solo esos dos. Luego, acaba de salir un sneak peek solo accesible para los reclutas Dharma hasta dentro de 36 horas. No estoy de acuerdo con ponerlo (ni ahí ni en Portada) por la misma razón, y porque me gustaría seguir con los vídeos de SL Lost. Dime que opinas tú y lo decidimos entonces. , 2 dic :De acuerdo. Lo decía porque hay algunas promos que... pfff no tienen nada nuevo. RE:Adorno Navideño ¿Guau en serio no puedes ponerle el gorrito al logo? Porque ese me gustaba mucho. El reno no le hace justicia a Lost, pero bueno, algo es algo. En cuanto al fondo, creo que sería excesivo. , 7 dic 2008 :Jajaja, eso es, ¡muerte al reno! Muy buena idea, hablaré con DerAndre para ver cómo ponerle un gorrito al skin de Lostpedia. De momento no nos preocupemos por la otra opción. ::Ya he hablado con DerAndre y me ha ofrecido dos opciones: subir una nueva versión de Imagen:Lostpedia.png (la que lleva gorrito) y reestablecerla en enero, o poner este código en MediaWiki Sitenotice: ( ) ::De todas formas, el ambiente navideño no se suele hacer notar hasta el 22 de diciembre más o menos, así que aún no hagamos nada (el reno llegó demasiado pronto y por eso fue sacrificado :P). :: , 10 dic 2008 :::Como quieras, pero hay que probar la primera opcion (subir la nueva imagen), porque la segunda ya la probó DerAndré y el logo quedaba tapado, como tú mismo has dicho ::: ::::Vale, así están las cosas: subir la imagen tampoco funciona, como ya habrás comprobabo. DerAndre buscará alguna otra forma, y si no hay más, acabaremos poniendo el gorrito semi-tapado porque es la mejor opción, ¿no? ::::Humm...no está mal, nada mal. Si este fin de semana DerAndre no ha encontrado una solución, ponemos este, ¿te parece? :::: Que quede claro lo de los títulos Sólo se tiene que escribir la primera letra del TÍTULO del episodio, no la primera letra de cada palabra. Esto es una norma general. Has creado redirects incorrectos porque todos están escritos mal, con demasiadas mayúsculas, como en el sistema inglés, y en español no se hace así. A partir de ahora, acuérdate. :Los títulos de la cuarta temporada ya los he puesto como están en la página del DVD: Perdidos: La Cuarta Temporada Completa (DVD - Zona 2). Tómalos de allí. :PD: Por más que lo intento, no logro acostumbrarme a ese feísimo reno. ¿Y no tiene como unas letras cruzándole el morro? : RE: Día de encuestas Lo sé, es que había perdido la cuenta. ¿Qué día es el que hay que cambiarla? Buenas! Hola Frans. Soy Playsonic2, usuario de Wikia desde hace más o menos un año. He estado trabajando en el wiki (era admin) de LOST antes de la fusión, y ahora veo que han llegado 2000 artículos más, lo que me parece muy bien. Solo quería decir que entiendo bastante de Wikia, Plantillas y todo lo demás, y que si necesitáis alguna ayuda con algo aquí en Wikia, solo tenéis que contactar. Bueno, será fenomenal trabajar codo con codo con vosotros. Un saludo, 15:01 20 dic 2008 (UTC) Bienvenido a Wikia Bueno, Frans, bienvenido a Wikia. No tienes idea de la de dolores de cabeza que he pasado por el caos que se desató después del traslado de la página. Para empezar, perdimos nuestro estatus de administradores, y he tenido que pedirlo de vuelta xD Y todavía quedan cosas por arreglar. Entre otras cosas, las plantillas ep no se ven. Me temo que habrá que crear otras iguales pero con otro nombre. Ya te diré qué hacemos. , 20 dic 2008 :Hey, LOSTES-Frans.... (jajaja!) he encogido un poco la columna derecha de la Portada porque no requiere tanto espacio como la izquierda. Verás como queda mucho mejor (también estoy mirando de encoger un poco el youtube). ::Muchas gracias, pero el mérito es de DerAndre, que ha descubierto que con Wikia, cambiar el logotipo es mucho más fácil xD ::En cuanto a las plantillas ep y crossref, no las toques todavía, porque he visto que las ep se han arreglado solas, y algunas de las crossref también. Creo que el staff de Wikia las está adaptando (y eso afecta a todas las Lostpedias). ::Te entiendo. Mira, dejémoslo unos días y si no te termina de convencer, lo cambiamos. Pero no creo que haya que hacerlo, porque con 50% en ambos, sobra espacio en la plantilla emisiones y en el vídeo, mientras que las noticias se ven muy apretujadas (por cierto, hay una noticia sobre DSA que no está ni en la plantilla ni en el archivo ¿dónde está?). ::Mira en la Lostpedia inglesa: ahí sí que se han pasado. Cuando veas lo desproporcionado que está allí, lo de aquí te parecerá precioso. Y en cuanto a las encuestas: esto no ha terminado, el Wikia staff está trabajando para que puedan volver a ser visibles ;) :: , 21 dic 2008 Bienvenido ¡Hola Frans, bienvenido a Wikia! Como acabo de escribirle a Calick‎ en su página de discusión, al parecer ya pasó la etapa más dura de la migración y fueron resueltos la mayor parte de los problemas. Me doy cuenta también que te ves afectado por la unión de la base de datos de nombres de usuario a la ya existente en Wikia, con tu nombre de usuario con ese LOSTES por delante. Espero que esto se solucione lo más pronto posible. Si necesitas ayuda, puedes dejarme un mensaje en mi página de discusión o recurrir a otros de los miembros del equipo comunitario. Gracias por la paciencia y espero que la experiencia sea agradable aquí en Wikia :-) --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 14:04 22 dic 2008 (UTC)